


Stay with Me

by missmallorymarie



Series: Missing Pieces [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmallorymarie/pseuds/missmallorymarie
Summary: A wise musician once said, "This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me."After you and Keith have lost Shiro to the Kerberos mission, you've taken to finding a solace in each other's presence. This comfort session, however, gets a little carried away.





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the oh-so darling anon that said "If you're old enough to date a 25 year old, you're too old to date an 18 year old... Just saying." 
> 
> To which I say, they're not dating, and they're not too old. Both Keith and Shiro are adults at this present place in time and anon can go ahead and call 1-800-DID-I-ASK for further information. 
> 
> Here is the long-awaited third installment. I've finished the semester and am ready to pick this series up again. I have plenty in store and can't wait. Thank you to all my repeat readers and welcome to the new ones alike. If you have not read the previous works in this series, I strongly recommend it for context. And also because I'm damn proud of those. 
> 
> Last thing, I tried to do as much research on parts of this as I could, and part of why this took so long was that I wanted to be thorough. I tried. But there may still be some inaccuracies. My apologies. I hope the sentiment translates regardless. 
> 
> And without further ado, here we go.

There it sat, staring back at you from atop the table against the wall. The white stars stitched onto the blue poly-cotton blend glistened under the glass of the frame, the reflection of harsh fluorescent lighting blinding your sore eyes. Normally in the cases of fallen soldiers, their next of kin was the one presented with the flag and the shell casings from the three-volley salute. For Commander Holt and Matthew, you’d watched as Colleen was called to the platform, making no efforts to restrain her tears as the symbols were bestowed upon her in their honor. Out of the corner of your eye, you had seen Matthew’s little sister, noticeably holding it together even less.

 

Your heart thudded, slowly and heavily as your turn approached. Keith had been beside you for the entirety of the vigil, serving as your personal body guard of sorts and protecting you from being bombarded by excessive sympathetic offerings. He was quite literally your right-hand man, glued to your side with his hand protectively and gently placed against the middle of your back. He must have felt the change in your breathing as Colleen stepped down, a split second before you were to go up. You felt so many emotions, but also absolutely none at all, all at the same time. Fight or flight were the common situational responses, but yours? Yours was to freeze. If you didn’t move, if you didn’t breathe, or speak, or think, then maybe whatever was lurking in wait for you wouldn’t strike.

 

But he must have sensed it, as he snapped you back to reality with a gentle massage followed by a pat. You looked into his eyes. He just barely nodded, and you knew. You broke the contact between the two of you, and you took those few steps with the burning heat of every eye watching you along the way. Time moved a fraction the speed it ought to. Your feet felt heavy as they planted at their destination.

 

You recognized the cadets that had been assigned flag-folding duty. As the one knelt before you, offering condolences on behalf of the armed forces and the president as he presented you with your memento, you recalled his face as one that often flocked around your Takashi. The underclassmen had had a tendency to do so. It only made sense, as he was practically a celebrity among the aspiring pilots and often was assigned to leadership roles on field trips and the like. You offered him a soft smile in return as you took note of the break in his voice as he spoke, and the tear you swore you saw welling up in his eye as he saluted.

 

You had shed no tears up there on the spot. You didn’t know what to feel or how to act. You made your way back to Keith, the only thought present in your mind the knowledge that Shiro had touched so many lives in countless ways. You clutched triangle-folded flag to your chest as you returned to your spot, Keith’s hand situating on your back yet again.

 

And now here it was in its framed glory. The star-spangled polyester glazed over by the glass that entrapped it, a reminder of what the love of your life was boiled down to in the eyes of your country – nay, in the eyes of the Garrison. What did they really care about Shiro, anyway? He was their star pupil, but did they care about who he was? Or did they only give a damn when it came to how his dazzling record reflected on them?

 

Just as you began to succumb to the mixture of anger and grief that gnawed at your heart, that damn squeaky hinge alerted you to Keith’s entrance. He had recently taken to chastising you for leaving the door unlocked. Though you did it for him, knowing he’d show up at some point in the day, he argued that it wasn’t “safe”. His concern level did strike you as…excessive, however. Because yes, of course the apartment building inside a government-operated space military school, made specifically for those of high ranks and heavily guarded, was totally unsafe. But then again, Keith was still able to sneak on the property somehow. But you were doubtful that anyone would have quite the same stealth level as Keith, so as to sneak in and break into your home specifically.

 

He didn’t need to say anything. He gave you The Look.

 

“I know, I know,” you dismissed his disapproving glare.

 

“If you know, then prove it to me and actually do it,” he said teasingly. You could tell he was serious, though.

 

You gathered your plush robe, refastening the sash as you rose to your feet to greet Keith, noticeably unsteady.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, no.” He took you by your shoulders and guided you back down from whence you’d risen. “We can’t have another repeat of yesterday,” he fussed.

 

You sighed. He was right and you hated it. You hated feeling so helpless, and you admitted to yourself that you’d been careless with your eating schedule. But figuring out what to make, going through the process of cooking it, and then finding and washing dishes? It was a lot of effort, in your defense. And beside that, your research was the only thing distracting enough to keep your mind off…him. And that was exactly your literal downfall. The combination of unintentionally not eating for the last day and the stress of grief had caused you to collapse in your office. Fortunately, your intern Carlos had Keith on speed dial for such purposes as this. You hadn’t taken long to come to, but Keith carried you back up to your apartment and got you settled in and fed. He’d been checking in on you ever since.

 

You nodded sullenly, disappointed in yourself for letting it get this bad. “I’m sorry for causing such a headache for you. I know you’re, well, you’re dealing with this too and all…”

 

He placed the plastic takeout bag on coffee table before you, sitting down and placing a hand on your thigh comfortingly.

 

“It’s no headache. I know you don’t think so, but taking care of you is my job. Especially when you can’t do it for yourself.”

 

You lifted your chin and met his gaze, smiling weakly at him.

 

“Now, tell me what you’ve had to eat today.”

 

Shit.

 

“Well, I had some of this bagel earlier and I – “

 

“Nope, not enough. Here,” he cut you off, handing you a sandwich. Turkey on wheat. No mayo. Just the way you liked it.

 

He pulled out a second sub from the bag, proceeding to unwrap and devour the sandwich in the time it took you to down a few bites. With each bite, you felt a little bit more energy returning to your body. You’d nearly forgotten what it was like to properly nourish yourself. Keith took notice as you began to chomp into the sandwich more vigorously with every bite. He paused and went to grab a glass of water for you to chase it down, returning to his seat just in time. You took a swig of the refreshment, and immediately glugged down the whole thing once you realized just how soothing it was on your throat. You crumpled your sandwich wrapper and set it and the glass down on the table.

 

There was a lull in the room. For a brief moment, everything felt calm. Not good. But calm.

 

Then _it_ caught your eye again. You felt your throat closing off yet again, your eyes beginning to burn. You clenched your fist at your side.

 

Noticing the changes in your demeanor, Keith followed your gaze. _Oh_.

 

“…They dropped off the frame today, huh?”

 

You bit your lip and nodded, unable to tear your eyes away from it.

 

But then, neither could he. He tried to place a reassuring hand on your arm, but you felt the way he trembled. It had been awhile since you’d seen him start down this path. You placed your hand atop his, pulling his arm over to your other shoulder, wrapping it around yourself. Whilst your own tears began to trickle down your cheeks, you stroked his forearm. If nothing else, you knew you were there for each other. You closed the gap between his body and yours, leaning into his chest. He snaked his other arm around your waist and held onto you as a scared child would their teddy bear. You felt him nuzzle into your hair, giving a squeeze now and again. All the while, neither of your gazes wavered.

 

You were the first to turn your attention away from the flag, Keith’s falling tears taking a higher priority. You sat up, not entirely breaking the embrace but loosening enough to turn to look at him. You found yourself with the hand that had previously ran along his arm now resting on the side of his head, fingers dancing through his hair. Your eyes met his. You were certain you both looked equally bad; red, puffy eyes, cheeks glistening, sore noses and all. You tucked the lock of hair behind his ear, your hand coming down to cup his jaw. You didn’t know what was coming over you, but an urge drove you forward. Your gaze shifted, glancing down at his lips. They looked…chapped. But still inviting. Their berry-colored tint lured you in closer.

 

Something compelled you. Something told you that what you needed in this moment was closeness. The warmth of another person. Intimacy.

 

You weren’t sure which of you closed the space between your lips, but sure enough, there you were, desperately bracing against one another. You both broke the kiss, asking with your eyes whether this was really happening. And clearly it was, as Keith pulled you in yet again, hungrily, as though he had been wandering an empty desert and your lips were the first drop of water he had tasted in a thousand days. You yourself were no better, clutching at the collar of his shirt. You felt as though if you were to let go, you would spiral again and lose the one thing grounding you.

 

The kisses deepened and grew fervid, both of you needing more. You straddled Keith’s lap, pressing your body into his and leaning him back into the sofa. You found your lips straying from his, instead latching onto his jaw, then throat, then collarbone. He beckoned your lips off of him and instead held your face in his hands.

 

“W-wait. Are we – ?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Are you sure?” he double checked.

 

You nodded again, firing back at him, “Are you?”

 

You both had your answer.

 

You began kissing again. It was rough and it was messy. Keith bit your lower lip and gave it a tug as you began massaging his chest through his shirt. You weren’t sure when this need washed over you so forcefully, but you found yourself ready to devour and be devoured, practically dry humping him already. He too was getting excited, as you could feel between your thighs. You pressed your lips against his, harder this time and sure to bruise, and you slipped your hands under the hem of his shirt, attempting to wriggle it up and off. Taking the hint, he pulled away to strip it off, and took the opportunity to switch positions and flip you onto your back.

 

Keith slipped a hand beneath your robe, surprised to find no bra over which to squeeze your breasts. But then again, you’d been home alone all day. For what reason would you have cared to put on a bra? He gave a firm squeeze, admiring their suppleness before undoing the sash of your robe. You sat up, shimmying your arms free from their sleeves, and reaching for Keith’s belt buckle. Tit for tat.

 

In the blink of an eye, you were both down to your underwear, you with your back sweatily pressed against the faux leather of the couch and with Keith panting above you. Your leg was hooked around his hip, bracing him against you.  

 

He leaned in, trailing kisses down your neck to your clavicle, pausing to leave a mark or two before repeating the process again on your chest. You gasped as his tongue made contact with your nipple, your mind jumping back to Shiro. It was as though it were the first night you’d moved there all over again. He’d swept you off your feet, tossing you delicately against the sofa and letting his hands wander along your sides. You had meant to make your way to the bedroom, but the christening of your new home would have to take place in the living room.

 

The pace now was much different. Desperate and frantic, your hands explored each other, seeking only for the closeness of another human body, the comfort of feeling a heartbeat against your own.

 

Keith’s hand was now slipping under the elastic band of your underwear, tugging them off and out of the way. You doubted you were in need of much preparation, but that didn’t stop Keith from going for it anyway. His fingers were slenderer and longer than that with which you were accustomed. He massaged your clit gently only at first, quickly losing any and all finesse in his approach. Not that you minded. After all, neither of you needed something slow and steady. This wasn’t lovemaking. No, this was something far more primal.

 

You let out a groan as he plunged his fingers into you. Two of them at first, he made quick work of making sure you were comfortable enough for what was yet to come. If anything, this was the part he drew out a bit longer than you cared for. Somewhere along the line, he’d slipped in a third finger. You grew anxious, bucking your hips into his hands impatiently. He took the hint. He withdrew his fingers, the sound it made all too familiar to you. You were left feeling empty, craving more as he rid himself of his boxers.

 

You took a split second to admire him in all his glory before beckoning him back to you. You sat up, pulling him back down in the reclined seat. You licked your palm, took his cock into your hand, and coated him with your saliva before poising yourself above him.

 

You two locked eyes once again. You both nodded your reassurance.

 

And with that, you lined him up. His head, velvety and smooth, kissed your entrance, and he sighed as you sheathed him inside yourself. You thought you knew what you were getting into, but his thinner girth and greater length was not what your body was adjusted to. It wasn’t painful or uncomfortable by any means, but it was certainly different. You took a breather before rolling your hips, eliciting a groan from Keith this time around. He took hold of your thighs, his nails digging into your skin. You hissed and began moving your hips faster.

 

As you picked up the pace, so did he, at first rocking into you, but soon abandoning that in favor of quicker, deeper thrusts.

 

How much experience he’d had prior to this you couldn’t say, but he seemed to be a natural as far as you could tell.

 

Neither of you lasted very long. You felt the pressure building within you. You reached down to rub at your clit once again, but Keith swatted your hand away, insistent that he draw your orgasm out of you. You steadied yourself, one arm around his neck, and your other hand cupping his jaw. The two of you once again exchanged sloppy, tactless, open-mouthed kisses. You both groaned and moaned and gasped as you drew nearer and nearer your ends.

 

Yours was first, your back curving and thighs quaking. You clutched him close as you rode out every spasm. Your breath was heavy as it came tumbling out your lips.

 

“ _Oh,_ _Shiro_ ,” you sighed, and a pang of remorse plagued your heart. What had you been thinking?

 

The domino effect came into play, the feeling of your orgasm triggering Keith’s. He spilled rope after rope inside you. He seemed concerned at the fact that he hadn’t pulled out. But you reassured him that everything was fine, and that your birth control had worked for the last few years you’d been using it and it wasn’t likely to fail now.

 

You felt the weight of your sins crawling on your shoulders as you dismounted and his seed trickled down your thigh. You could clean up in a second, but for the time being, you seated yourself next to Keith, crossing your legs and folding your arms modestly across your chest.

 

You didn’t need to look at each other or even speak to know that you were both thinking the same thing.

 

_Oh, god, what did we just do?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Viola. I hope it was worth the over a month wait. The next one won't be this long in between, I pinkie swear. As always, come at me with comments, questions, feedback, etc. My comment section is always open, as is my tumblr inbox @ourlordandseivior. 
> 
> Goodnight, friends.
> 
> UPDATE: I've made a writing blog if anyone is interested! Come check me out at @nebulous-library on tumblr


End file.
